Those Three Words
by neon kun
Summary: [SasuSaku AU OneShoT] I love you. They’ve told each other those words almost every moment! They never intended it as something real and only teased each other. They never thought the day would come that they’d actually mean it.


Nyahahahaha another one shot… I just don't learn don't I? I'm horrible at one shots I guess or it's just hard making one… but then again I write for the sake of having fun and trying to make other people have fun! Bwahahahahahaha but I'm not good so beware! Nyahahahaha (excessive laughing is good for your health!) yes I'm hyper I wonder why…

**Dedicated to: **My good 'ol friend **AnimeSenko! **(Throws confetti everywhere and throws pies at senko) for being a great friend and for updating **Worlds Apart** every time I threaten to flood her ym! And for making me a SasuSaku one shot despite her having this ItaSaku pairing obsession or something recently, Nyahahahaha! Thanks! You're an amazing writer! Let's debate again sometimes!

And **Arche chan! **She's an amazing writer and very friendly too! She always has great ideas, without a doubt she's a great writer and friend! Thanks!

* * *

**Those Three Words**

Disclaimer: No duh! How the hell would I own Naruto? How? How? How? Do you have any ideas? No, I'm asking, do you? I wanna have it but that's impossible so I'll just settle with writing fan fics for the meantime! Bwahahahahahaha (the hell? Long disclaimer)

**neon kun**

**A/N: **I am really hyper today, what's with the long disclaimer! Oh yeah, I really am crazy I'm talking to myself… oh who cares!

**Warning! **Excessive saying of 143 AKA I love you… Oo gosh… this isn't me!

* * *

**Summary: **SasuSaku AU OneShoT I love you. They've told each other those words almost every moment! They never intended it as something real and only teased each other. They never thought the day would come that they'd actually mean it.

(The summary seems serious… never judge a chicken with its feathers! Oo XD)

* * *

"Hey Sasuke kun!" Sakura greeted as she ran to his side. He nodded as his greeting. "Oh come on! Can't you at least greet your best friend, partner, rival, bickering partner, school partner, morning walk buddy, going home walk buddy, and many more that I'm lazy to name, properly!" she huffed, stepping in front of him as she placed her hands on her hips. "HM!" His eyebrow rose impulsively then smirked, "Yeah, yeah. I love you" she smiled. "Right…" she said sarcastically, "I love you too"

_As they meet up every morning as they walk to school, it's a routine for them to say those three words…_

"Morning everyone!" the bubbly pink haired girl greeted her classmates as soon as she stepped into the room with her brooding raven haired friend tailing her. Almost all replied to her greeting. "Hey there, love birds!" a blonde boy with cerulean eyes yelled from the rear side of the room. "That's my line, Naruto, you dimwit!" a blonde girl screeched.

_BAM!_

And she hit him. "Ow!" Naruto rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit me, Ino!" he protested, holding his head. "Humph!" Ino huffed. "Daijobu ka, Naruto kun?" a girl with white eyes asked concern, Naruto looked at her with gleaming eyes as he held her hands dramatically, "I thought I was going to die! But since you're here, my lovely Hinata, I've survived just for you!" Naruto said as Hinata just smiled. The whole class went quiet and sweat dropped. "Troublesome…" a sleeping boy with black hair tied in a high ponytail and resembled a pineapple murmured as he shifted from his position and continued snoozing. "Err... that was expected, right?" Sakura looked at Sasuke who just nodded bluntly. "Dobe…"

Ino waved a hand, "Ino chan!" Sakura yelled. She and Sasuke ambled to their seats, which were, unfortunately for Sasuke was at the rear side of the class where the two yapping blondes were. He sighed, getting his ears ready for another screaming and yelling sensation.

"Morning miss porky!"

"Morning to you too, forehead girly!"

"Hey! You're girly too!"

"Yes, well I'm pretty!"

"Yeah, but I'm beautiful"

"What did you say!"

"You heard me!"

What did I tell you? Sasuke could practically feel his eardrums busting. He sighed again. What was that yapping blonde girl's guy's favorite line? Oh yeah, 'troublesome'. No wonder he says it so often. He felt like saying it at the moment. "So Sasuke kun," he heard Sakura say, "Ready for another day of studying and groaning?" He smirked. "You bet, beautiful". "Whatever love ya too" Sakura retorted.

_Sometimes, even if they haven't said it yet, they knew it was coming…_

Sasuke poked Sakura's cheek. Sakura tried her best to ignore it but he kept doing the said action over and over again. Running low on patience, she turned to him with an irritated look, "What!" she whispered angrily. He smirked his oh-so-annoying smirk and replied, "I love you". She smirked back, "I know. Love ya too"

A book was abruptlytossed between them. Sakura picked the book up and read the title on the cover as her eyes widened, "Icha Icha Paradise". She tossed it quickly to her partner, Sasuke who was pretty irked with the book. "Kakashi!" Sasuke called out in a loud voice as he stood up. All eyes were on the lovely pair. Sakura was blushing madly and Sasuke was annoyed.

"Since you two were flirting, thought the book would help when you decide to take the next step" he faked a cough. Everyone was looking at him in either disgust or disbelief. Sakura had her in disgust and Sasuke was still annoyed.

Kakashi apparently didn't notice or was just used to it. He was nodding to himself with a happy face obviously proud of what he had done when a book hit him in the head, making him fall over his seat. "No thanks," Sasuke said. "You can keep your filthy book". Kakashi stood up as Sasuke smirked, "Besides, I can manage on my own" and the eyes that once stared at Kakashi gawked at him. Especially the pink haired one's.

_Even I the middle of their classes, even if they make a scene, they'd say those three words…_

Sasuke and the gang were seated by a table at the canteen. They were casually eating and chatting like they always do. Well that was the plan anyway.

Sakura was munching on her snack quietly, minding her own business when Sasuke decided to bother her moment of bliss, "Hey, you're eating a bit too much than you usually do, huh?" the pink haired teen raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, "What are you implying huh, buddy boy?" she snapped, irritated.

And once more his smirk appeared, "Oh nothing. Just that you might go fat," he replied nonchalantly, "But then again, you were never sexy, huh?" Sakura's eye twitched. Oh how he loved to tease her and get his life in danger. Sakura fumed as her brow twitched. _Tolerate it, Sakura. Be patient! _She thought over and over again, trying to calm herself but as she saw his smirk she snapped, _Screw patience! Screw tolerance, whatever! This guy is going **down! **_She thought angrily, her inner self supporting her decision.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled, slamming her hands on the table hard as she somehow stood, "I'm not fat!" Sasuke, feeling a bit in the mood to tease, stood with his hands pocketed, "Really? Let's see, hmm… porky?" he smirked. The whole populace in the vicinity watched their little spat. Hell, even those outside the cafeteria watched through the huge glass walls. "Porky!" she repeated incredulously, "I'm not Ino, damn it!" she defended, followed by a swear word.

Ino's eye twitched, "Hey—mmph!" Shikamaru clasped his right hand over her mouth as her other hand was wrapped on her waist, restraining her movements. "So troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

Tenten on the other hand, stood out of reflexes as she spilled her soup, hitting the table in the process. Naruto's ramen bowl splattered accidentally on Neji's face as Tenten, Naruto and Hinata gaped. Hinata gaped in surprise while Naruto gaped for his precious, delicious but wasted ramen.

The bowl slowly slipped down from Neji's face revealing a rather irritated look, his face had some remains of noodles and beef. "Oops!" Tenten expressed nervously as she loosely covered her mouth, "So—sorry! Ehehe…hehe…" Neji remained impassive when,

"FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm, who seemingly forgot about his beloved yet squandered ramen. "What!" they all mouthed. And the food fight began.

The whole canteen was covered in food as all the students in the site participated in the fight of tossing food, some eating them. "Darn you!" Sakura cursed as Sasuke continued to smirk. Except one pair. Sasuke then saw Naruto creeping up from behind Sakura holding a pie (wherever he got it), ready to throw it to the unlucky victim, who seems to be supposedly Sakura.

Sasuke promptly took hold of a random food and threw it at Sakura. She evaded it casually without a sweat and it hit Naruto on the face, square. "Bull's eye" Sasuke muttered with a smug look on his face. A pie then suddenly got contact with his face. As he wiped it off, he turned to see who threw that pie at him, suspecting Naruto in the least. "You got that right, bull's eye" Sakura said with a wink. "Oh yes, indeed" he agreed as he smudged the cream of the pie on his hands on her cheeks, nose and forehead in a swift move. Sakura blinked, registering what had happened then raged. "SASUKE!" she screeched. "Yes, honey?" he teased.

She smirked then inhaled, "I love you!" she screamed. "I love you, too!" he yelled back. And that's how the memorial food fight ended, with eyes locked on the pair, gaping.

_And they don't even care if people hear them saying those three words…_

School has ended. The lovely pair walked side by side as they strode to go home. Oddly enough, silence reigned. But the hush air that loomed wasn't awkward, not at all. "So what now?" Sakura started, attempting to strike up a conversation. "Hn…" he said. "I told you to stop doing that!" she said, going in front of him and making him halt, pretty much what she had done earlier that morning. "Whatever," he responded, gripping her wrist as he dragged her. "Wha—hey! What the…" she muttered loud enough for him to her.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow," he announced without looking back at her. Seeing as the next day had no classes she replied, "O…kay…" she said without conviction. He smirked, even though she wasn't able to see, with him in front of her, still holding onto her wrist and dragging her.

They walked to their street. Expediently enough, they were neighbors. "See you tomorrow," Sakura said as she waved. "Love you" she added tenderly. "Yeah, love you too," he replied with the same tone she used and they entered their home.

_The day would never be right for them if they don't utter those three words…_

Sakura brushed her hair in front of her mirror. After brushing her hair a hundred times, she gently placed the comb on her table and readied herself to sleep.

Sasuke laid on his bed, thinking why he asked her to go out the next day. With much thinking, he knew the reason but he couldn't comprehend why. He dismissed the thought and readied himself to sleep.

The two tucked themselves in their own bed and closed their eyes, both having the same thought on mind. "I love you"

_Subconsciously, even before they sleep, they say those three words…_

Sasuke picked her up; they were neighbors anyway and walked to wherever destination they were to go. She smiled at him and he himself gave his own version of a smile. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt that passes her hips. A brown cloth tied on her hips, the knot on the side. She wore a denim ¾ pants and stylish sandals. Her hair was in a bun and she wore the necklace he gave her the day they started teasing each other with that phrase.

He was wearing dark blue top and pants. Nothing out of the ordinary, he wore the bracelet she gave in exchange for the necklace on the same day.

They ambled to a café and ordered their drinks, mocha frost. Sasuke ordered a sandwich while Sakura ordered a chocolate cake. They were just conversing, laughing with the memories they made together.

"This is a date," Sasuke stated. Sakura looked kind of startled then smiled, "Yeah…"

After eating, they walked through the park. Sakura sat on the swings. "This is the place where we first started saying those three words…" she said with a genuine smile. "Yeah…" he replied. "Why we started saying that… what do you think…?" she whispered the last part. "Hn…"

"I love this place!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I love you…" Sasuke said in a tone of sincerity. She looked up at him only to lock lips with him. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at her blushing face. She smiled, the red tint on her cheeks not disappearing, "Yeah… I love you, too" she replied, looking at him. And once more their lips met.

_Yet perhaps... from the first time said those three words, they truly meant it…_

"I love you, Sasuke kun… I really do"

"Me too. By the way you ate chocolate cake, right? You'll turn fat"

…

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

I wanna slap myself. I just don't learn, don't I? I suck at oneshots yet here I am writing them… sigh anyway! What the hell? The beginning wasn't serious then why did it end serious? Er… maybe the last line wasn't serious ehehehehe… Oh well… I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!  
neon kun**


End file.
